Let Me Be
by Lorelai
Summary: A dream of times gone past comes to nine year old Harry one night at the Dursleys. He sees the parents he never knew and much more, including another attack by Voldemort before the encounter in Godric's Hollow...part 2 uploaded!
1. Part1

  
Let Me Be  
by Lorelai  
  
Harry was sleeping that windy, September night. The moon was shining brightly overhead. A few clouds drifted across the night sky, making a hazy veil over the light of the moon. A whirl of wind whipped by the street, sending browning leaves flying into the darkness. A dark, silent figure crept over the horizon, just like the sun in the morning. But it was anything but warm and sunny.   
  
A shadow of fear and cold swept over the neighborhood as the figure slid on toward a small, rickety house beside an empty lot. The small, frail house shook in the wind, as if it would collapse any second. The figure paused in front of the house for a moment, as if inspecting it. The house was wooden, with peeling grey paint and a very rickety front porch. It had two stories; on the second story, a dim, yellow light lit the window. The figure carefully stepped up to the door and over the creaking, protesting floorboards. With a small flicker of it's wand, the door creaked open slowly.   
  
Outside, large, grey clouds moved fast and silently, shrouding the moon and slowly closing over the glowing globe in the sky. Swirling clouds covered it and a shadow was cast over the neighborhood. With no warning, a downpour was suddenly released. The rain pounded on the roof shingles and cascaded onto the street.   
  
The figure stepped slowly inside the house, moving silently. The figure slid around to the stairs and climbed up. It ascended to a long, dimly- lighted hallway. The figure looked for the light. It came from a small, lighted room. He slowly moved over to the doorway. As it moved closer, talking was heard.   
  
A feminine, warm, voice was speaking. " Harry? Honey, get to sleep."   
  
Another, lower, male voice spoke up. " Maybe I should get that Sleeping Draft downstairs. After all, you did make it."   
  
A high, tinkling laugh could be heard. " James! You know I'm not so good at Potions."   
  
The figure paused. There was movement inside the room. The figure disguised himself in the shadows and a second later, a tall man stepped out of the room with untidy black hair and glasses. He strode down the hall and went down the stairs. Sounds of rummaging around could be heard.   
  
A moment later, a young woman stepped out of the room. She was red-haired and had green eyes. She held a baby in her arms. The figure slowly bent forward to inspect the baby. It had the same black hair as its father. But bright green eyes made clear who the mother was.   
  
Suddenly, the mother noticed the figure. " Ahh! James! James! It's Him!" She screamed with horror. She took three steps back from the figure, hugging the baby to her chest.   
  
The man ran upstairs and into the hall. At once, he fastened his eyes upon his family, then upon the hooded figure. " Careful, Lily," he breathed, keeping his eyes upon the figure. The young woman crept back to the room, a fearful look on her face.   
  
" I came not for you," the figure spoke for the first time. " What do you want then?" said the man suspiciously.   
  
" The boy. I want the boy. Give him to me." the figure said in a low, raspy voice.   
  
The man shook his head decisively. " Not Harry. Never Harry. Take me instead."   
  
The figure laughed, a high, chilling laugh. " No, James. I don't want you. I just want the boy." The man set his face and he pointed a wand at the figure.   
  
" Avolovus!" He shouted and a cloud of silver smoke emerged suddenly, shieiding the man and his family from the hooded figure. The man ran, taking his wife and child with him. They ran downstairs and into the living room. The man strode up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of glittering powder. He sprinkled some into the fire and the flames turned a gleaming emerald green.   
  
He shoved his child and wife into the flames and the woman shouted. " Avalon!" They vanished in a puff of smoke and seconds later, the man jumped inside himself.   
  
He too shouted, " Avalon!" The man disappeared just as the figure walked up to the fireplace.  
  
The figure hissed hatefully. " You might have gotten off easy this time, James Potter. But you know this will not be the case next time." With those words and a swish of his cloak, the figure disappeared in a pop. The house was then left empty.   
  
The fire still burned on and on...and on. Just before the first rays of dawn lit up the room, the fire died out, leaving behind flicking embers in cold ash.   
  
With a jolt, Harry woke up. " Oh, goodness,"   
  
He had been having these dreams more frequently these days. He wiped his forehead, covered in sweat. He hugged the covers close to him and stared out the small window of his broom cupboard. He could see a black sky blanketed with glittering stars.   
  
A gleaming bright moon he saw. He hugged his knees closer to his chest. He ran a hand through the wild, untamed black hair he inherited from his father. When he looked at the cracked mirror hung on the wall, he could see his bright green eyes his mother gave him.   
  
But now they're dead. He thought bitterly. Life had to take away everything I had, He thought. And now I have to live with my crummy aunt and uncle and Dudley. Ugh. Why can't they just let me be? Why? Let me be, he thought as he drifted off to sleep. Let me be.  



	2. Part2

Let Me Be-Part 2  
by Lorelai  
  
a/n- this part is not too long or short...about the same as the first part. It doesn't envolve fluff or romance...nothing like that. enjoy  
  
James Potter was whirled through a hurricane of color as he traveled through the floo powder network. With a thud, he stopped and fell into Lily's arms. He looked up and saw his wife, worried and shaken.   
  
" Oh, honey, are you ok?" she sobbed, burying her face in his embrace. They stood like that for some time.   
  
" Auntie Lily? Uncle James?" said an uncertain voice. They broke apart from their embrace. " What are you doing here?" A small girl of seven stood before them. She looked very confused, clad in a flowery nightgown and hugging a teddybear.   
  
" Fiona!" Lily broke apart from James' embrace and ran to hug Fiona McKinnon. Lily smiled as she hugged the small girl. Lily leaned back from their hug to see the little girl better.   
  
" Oh, honey," she whispered softly, tucking a lock of golden blond hair behind the small girl's ear. " Can you get your parents? Just tell them Auntie Lily and Uncle James just came by floo powder,"   
  
The small girl nodded obediantly and walked off into the kitchen. Lily paused and sat back on the sofa in the living room. She hugged her child, Harry, who had been resting on the armchair nearby. James paced back and forth, running a hand through his wild black hair.   
  
Suddenly, a tall man with brown hair and a woman with blonde hair came rushing through the doorway.   
  
" Lily!" cried the woman and Lily responded by rushing forward and embracing the woman.   
  
" Alicia," Lily whispered, hugging her friend. " I thought I'd never see you again.   
  
The blonde woman pulled back, alarmed. " Lily, what in the world do you mean by that?" Confusion was mirrored in her deep blue eyes along with a hint of terror and fear. The man beside her pulled James into a hug as well.   
  
" Brent, old pal. It happened," James nodded, very solemn and serious. Brent McKinnon stiffened up at once.   
  
" He got you?" the words came, tight-lipped. James shook his head, weary and old.   
  
" The Avolous Charm veiled us for some time...until we got away, anyhow. I don't think he'll try again...after all, the Funitus Charm is hard to track. He didn't have much energy left after that," James told Brent. Brent nodded.   
  
Meanwhile, the women were talking as well.  
  
" Alicia, it was horrible. I almost didn't notice him before it was too late! He was right in front of me..." Lily trailed off, her emerald eyes filled with tears.   
  
" I think he...he almost got Harry," she whispered. Alicia sighed. She hugged Lily close and whispered soothing words to the shaken mother.   
  
" Don't worry, honey," Alicia cooed, feeling very sympathetic. Lily raised her tear-streaked face to meet Alicia's deep blue eyes.   
  
" I'm scared that next time, he'll actually get to us!" she whispered, clasping her friend's hand.   
  
" Harry's so innocent...and not even a year old yet. How will he grow up, surrounded by all this evil and Voldemort trying to kill us?" Lily asked, weeping softly. Alicia flinched at the sound of his name. Everyone did.   
  
She paused. " I'm not sure, Lily dear. But they'll find a way...they always do," The two women hugged closely and prayed that some way, they would get through this.   
  
" Come on, honey. Why don't you two spend the night here in the guest room?" suggested Alicia, still holding Lily.   
  
James nodded. " I know we can't ask to stay here for the week but we need someone to take care of Harry for this week. I'll get in touch with Dumbledore soon and Sirius and Remus can help us get a new house,"   
  
Brent nodded. He knew how important it was that they were protected against Voldemort.   
  
" Go on, you two go upstairs. Alicia dear, help get Lily, Harry and James settled. I'll get a message to Dumbledore," Brent told his wife. Alicia nodded and helped Lily, who was holding Harry up the stairs. James followed after them.   
  
Brent watched them disappear up the stairs and then turned around to face the fireplace. He strode up to the mantlepiece and grabbed a crystal jar filled with peculiar blue sparkling powder. He took a pinch of the powder and spread it inside the fireplace. He called a name," Albus!"   
  
With a flash and a pop, Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire.   
  
" Brent!" smiled the head of Albus Dumbledore. " Good evening,"   
  
Brent smiled but soon sobered. " It's happened, Albus. They were found," Dumbledore's face became very serious and quiet.   
  
" I knew it'd be soon. We all expected it. Just not so soon," Brent went on to explain how the Potters had been found and the story that James had related.   
  
" So they came here. Everyone's safe. They're in the guest room right now," finished Brent. Dumbledore was silent for a moment. He had looked very solemn while Brent was talking.  
  
" Brent, I'll trust you to keep them safe for atleast today and tomorrow," Dumbledore said. Brent nodded. " I'll send Remus Lupin and Sirius Black over tomorrow with some information. Until then, I know they'll be safe with you and Alicia," finished Dumbledore. Brent allowed himself a small smile and with a pop, Dumbledore's head disappeared. Brent stayed in the living room for a moment, watching the dancing flames and the crackling sounds of the fire. Then he strode out of the room, leaving the fire to burn on.  



	3. Part3

Let Me Be- Part Three  
by Lorelai  
  
a/n: I finished part two faster than i thought i would...anyway, here's part three. I decided that there would be six parts to this story...ending with the time when they get their new house in Godric's Hollow. Hope you like it! And review if you can...all you silent readers, thanks 4 reading my work...i know all too much about you people...i was one of you, a long time ago. On with the fic...  
  
  
Sunlight streamed through the window, settling on a serene scene: Lily was sleeping quietly, her long red hair flung over the pillow and her arms wrapped around James. He too, was sleeping and a crib in the corner of the room indicated where little Harry was.   
  
A knock on the door alerted Lily. She stirred and blinked once or twice, blinded by the sunshine. With a hand, she brushed aside a lock of hair on her face and slipping out of James' embrace, sat up and got out of bed slowly.   
  
She wrapped a terry cloth bathrobe around her and yawned. Then she slipped into fluffy slippers and walked to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by Fiona.  
  
" Auntie Lily?" the little girl whispered. Lily blinked in surprise and her mouth dropped open. Fiona McKinnon? What was she doing here? Then the events of the past night rushed back and Lily remembered that she was at the McKinnons' house.   
  
Fiona giggled and leaned forward to hug her aunt. Lily recovered quickly and bent forward to scoop the tiny girl into a big hug. She smiled with glee when she saw that her Aunt Lily was ok.   
  
" Can you tell me that story about Cousin Harry's birth?" whispered Fiona, clutching her teddybear. Lily grinned. Her delivery of Harry had been an exciting event and everyone loved hearing the story of how James had fainted and Sirius had to take Lily on his motorcycle down to St. Mungo's.  
  
The two settled on the small rug beside the bed and started whispering and giggling occasionally.   
  
James Potter stirred, awakened by a loud giggle. He opened his eyes and looked around him. He was lying in an unfamiliar bed without his wife. He rubbed his eyes but stopped short when he heard voices.  
  
" So then, Uncle James said, ' Honey, what's the matter? Are you ok? Did you choke?' And i said, ' No, James, I didn't choke on the roll. Honey, don't you realize that it's time?'" said a voice. James smiled, recognizing the voice as Lily's.   
  
" And then he fainted, right, Auntie Lily? Just like BAM and Uncle Jamie fell onto the floor, right?" said an eager voice. James grinned. It was Fiona and Lily, retelling the story when Harry was born.  
  
" Right," said Lily. " And then I said, '-"  
  
" You said, ' Sirius! Get a cup of water for James!'" James cut in.   
  
Lily looked up and saw her husband's grinning face. She laughed.   
  
" That's exactly what I said," she said fondly. They kissed.  
  
Fiona giggled, watching her aunt and uncle kiss. Lily broke apart after hearing Fiona's giggle, surprised. They'd forgotten that Fiona was there.  
  
" Why, Fiona!" said a sharp voice. Alicia McKinnon had appeared in the doorway, arms akimbo. She wore a blue dress and white apron. Her blonde hair was tied back in a bun.   
  
" You should know better than disrupting your aunt and uncle in the morning like that, Fiona McKinnon," said Alicia reprovingly.   
  
" It's ok, Alicia. We should've been awake anyway," laughed Lily.   
  
Alicia's expression softened.   
  
" You poor things...you should've gotten more sleep after last night," she shook her head.   
  
" Fiona, honey. Get dressed and wash up, ok?" her mother bent down to hug Fiona, who nodded and walked out of the room. Then she looked back at James and Lily.   
  
" You two wait right here. I'll get some robes from Brent, James. And Lily, I know mine will fit you," Alicia told the couple.   
  
" But Alicia! You know we don't..." Lily trailed off, watching her friend walk off to their room. She turned around to see James shaking his head.  
  
" You know how Alicia is, Lily. Just let her be," said James. Lily sighed.   
  
" Here," Alicia returned, holding an armful of clothing. She gave James some green robes and a black cloak.   
  
" It's getting cold earlier these years, James. You'd better bundle up a little." He was told.  
  
" And you, dearie," Lily received a green cloak and blue robes. She smiled to Alicia.   
  
" Whatever would we do without you?" she said softly, smiling at her friend. Alicia smiled back.   
  
" Don't worry, Lily. I know how much you need this," Alicia said. " Now get dressed. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes," With those words, she left the room.   
  
James and Lily changed into their new attire swiftly, after taking a shower. Lily dried her hair and curled it. The two were downstairs soon.  
  
Breakfast was scrumptuous. Lily had a heap of pancakes, smeared with molasses and maple syrup, two strips of bacon, and an egg. James had two buttermilk muffins, two eggs, and some French toast. They both had coffee.   
  
Lily swallowed the last bite of her egg. Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she also downed the last gulp of coffee in her cup. Alicia surveyed Lily with a smile. Then, with a wave of her wand, the plates cleared themselves and began washing themselves, making gentle clinking noises. Lily watched them with a smile. Then she turned back to Alicia.   
  
" Where's Fiona?" she asked. Alicia motioned toward the back yard. Lily saw Fiona riding on a toy broom with her twin brother, Sean chasing her on a similar broom.   
  
" And James?" Lily inquired again. Alicia pointed to the living room. Following Alicia's hand, Lily walked into the living room. She saw James and Brent, standing in front of the fireplace. They were talking to Dumbledore's head. From the look on their faces, it was something very serious. James kept shaking his head about something and Brent was biting his lip.   
  
" James?" said Lily uncertainly. James turned around to see his wife in the doorway.   
  
" Lily! Here, Professor Dumbledore has something to say," James steered Lily in clear view of the fireplace.   
  
" Lily," Dumbledore smiled. " I was glad to learn that you and Harry are fine," Lily smiled.   
  
" We got away," she said. Dumbledore nodded.   
  
" Yes, but that was too close. We must take precautions. More precautions," Dumbledore stated. Lily blinked.   
  
" You mean the Funitus Charm wasn't enough?" she asked, astonished. Gravely, Dumbledore's head nodded.   
  
" We'll have to perform another charm. Another powerful one. Professor Flitwick found something in the books two days ago. It's called the Fidelius Charm," Dumbledore said.  
  
Lily intook a breath sharply. The Fidelius Charm. She had studied it last year as an extracurricular course. It was very reliable. But was it strong enough?  
  
" I know you studied it last year, Lily," stated Dumbledore. " Are you willing to do it?" He gazed at Lily in a very steady way.   
  
She took a deep breath. Inside her, she knew that she must do everything to save Harry.   
  
"Yes," 


	4. Part4

Let Me Be- Part 4  
by Lorelai  
  
a/n: I have to say, this is a bit plotless at the second...for all of you who are waiting for the Fairy's Tale, it won't be out for a while. I have a sorta writer's block thing on that story...currently. I hope anyways. But this story is running smoothly so I'm just going to do as much as i can when I'm on a roll. Thanks and please review...i think i sorta like it...now, all you silent readers, you should really take the time to review...even just a few words is fine with me...even flames, as long as they're not stuff denouncing Harry Potter and as for declaimers, i personally regard them as a waste of time since no one can expect us starving artists to buy the Harry Potter characters...I'm just a 12 yr. old girl with...what? About 32 bucks in my savings account? Yes, that stinks...now on with the story and not my mindless pratterings.   
  
And 4-give me for the cliffhanger!! I know, i know. I'll get the next part done fast!  
  
  
  
Lily sat down on the sofa as James talked on with Dumbledore's head in the flames. Brent sat down beside her.   
  
" I know you're brave, Lily. But how are you going to do this? It might work for a while. But then, what will you do?" he asked her gently.  
  
Lily looked up with tears in her eyes. She cleared her throat and looked Brent in the eye.  
  
" I know you're trying to help, Brent but this is my fight. I need to do this for Harry. Just like you would do for Fiona or Sean," she told him. He nodded.   
  
" I understand." Silence fell. Lily closed her eyes and leaned back on the sofa. A tear slid out from under her eyelid, making it's way down her cheek. Brent watched her with a sad look. He had known Lily at school and her determination, unknown to anyone else. He looked back into the flames where Dumbledore's head had vanished with a pop. The dancing flames and blurring colors mesmerized him. Slowly, a memory from their sixth year came back...  
  
" I'm sorry, Mrs. Evans. But your parents have been killed in a car accident," said a voice. It was Professor McGonagall. She looked solemn and had her arms around Lily, who was crying softly. Brent had watched on from a corner of the common room.  
  
" Thank you, Professor McGonagall," whispered Lily, choking out the words. James stood at her side, determinedly protecting her. When McGonagall left, they hugged together. Soon, James left for his dormitory and Lily sat alone in the common room. She cried, watching the snow outside. Flake by flake it fell...softly and noiselessly. Slowly, she stopped crying. Soon, she stopped crying and stared into the fire instead. Mirrored in her emerald green eyes were the dancing flames and a sparkle shone in her eyes.   
  
" I'll be ok," she whispered to herself, hugging herself. " I'll be ok." Brent saw a spark of determination in her eyes. From that moment on, he knew she was a survivor. She wouldn't be weak...  
  
" I'll be ok."   
  
Slowly but surely, Brent saw the blurring colors of the flames come back into focus...the glaring reds and soft oranges. He shook himself back into conciousness. Lily was still sitting beside him, looking into the fire.   
  
" James, I know we'll get through this. I know we will." He heard her say to James, who was standing next to her. He nodded determinedly. The couple hugged and Brent, watching, stood up and retreated out of the room. This was a moment for them two. James, holding Lily and softly caressing her long hair, Lily, an expression of peace and calm on her pretty face and her arms around James' neck.   
  
***  
  
" Harry, honey?" Lily whispered in a soft voice. " Honey?" The tiny baby stirred and it's eyes opened, revealing startling emerald green eyes that were remarkably similar to Lily's. She smiled fondly at her son.   
  
" We have to go now," she whispered, stroking the small child. Harry seemed to ask why with a puzzling glint in his eye. Lily smiled ruefully.   
  
" It's ok. Mummy and Daddy will be back soon..." she smiled. " Soon..."  
  
Then she stood up and looked at Alicia, who nodded and carried Harry away. She looked at James, who walked over to her and taking her hand, strolled out of the room.  
  
It was three months later. They had finally prepared the Fidelius Charm and it was ready. Harry would stay at the McKinnons' for a few more days as they went to perform the charm.   
  
" Goodbye, Harry," Lily whispered as she left the house. A crystalline tear traced down her cheek.   
  
Alicia watched the Potters stroll down to the lawn and stand there. Then, they reached down and touched a small ball in the grass. It was a Portkey. With a wooshing sound, the two disappeared. Wiping away a stray tear, Alicia put Harry in his crib. She whispered a very complex concealing spell and went downstairs.   
  
" Mummy!" said Fiona, who was sitting in the living room. Sean sat beside her.   
  
" Hi, Mum!" he greeted his mother cheerfully. Alicia smiled back.   
  
" You two sit quiet, ok?" she asked. " I'll be in the kitchen making a cake," she said.Sean and Fiona nodded. Then, they went back to playing with each other.   
  
Alicia took her time, assembling the ingrediants and tying an apron around her waist. Humming softly, she began to mix the bowl of flour, eggs and water. She relaxed, beating the mixture with fluid motions. Even though Alicia was a witch, she always enjoyed doing things the muggle way. She thought she heard the sound of a door closing. She went on mixing.   
  
" Mum?" it was Sean's voice. He sounded a bit scared.  
  
" Not now, dear!" Alicia called over her shoulder. She focused on her cooking.   
  
" MUM!" his voice was louder and more panicked now. " Sean! Wait a bit, will ye?" she reprimanded.   
  
She thought she heard a small whimper from Fiona and a snapping sound. But she went on, mixing carefully and intently. Setting down the bowl, she walked by the window to draw up the shades; it was a bit dim in the kitchen. With a rustle, they were drawn up. Alicia smiled and went back to her cooking.  
  
No...something wasn't right. She frowned. She turned back to the window. Was there something outside? No. Not outside. With a start, she realized that there was a reflection in the window glass. A reflection that didn't look right. With a gulp, she turned around...and screamed loudly, dropping the beater she held in her right hand.   
  
It was Fiona. She was standing normally, but she looked anything but normal. Her eyes were glazed over; her head hung at an odd angle. Alicia let out a whimper when she saw her daughter's arms. The elbows were exposed to the bone, blood flowing out. Her legs were mutliated in the same fashion. She opened her mouth with an effort and dark red blood gushed out. With a sickening thud, she dropped to the floor.   
  
Alicia was too horrified and scared to speak. She dropped to the floor beside her daughter. She held the small girl close to her bosom, ignoring the floods of blood that soaked her apron and skirt.   
  
" Fiona?" she whispered. With an effort, the small girl whispered a word.  
  
" Mummy..." then she was silent. Her head rolled back and more blood spilled out onto the floor, trickling onto her golden blonde hair. She stayed there, motionless.  
  
" No..." Alicia murmured, her sight suddenly obscured by a flood of tears.   
  
" Nnnoooo!!" she screamed, an inhuman sound. Her wails of grief and denial bounced off the walls of the house. Her sobs of sadness were loud and unrestricted.   
  
" Oh, God!" she cried loudly.   
  
" Mum..." she heard a whisper behind her. Wiping away tears of hurt, she turned around and stifled a gasp of horror and terror.   
  
" No..."  



	5. Part5

Let Me Be- Part 5  
by Lorelai  
  
A/N: reviews??? Hello? I know they're not your obligation but please, i so do need them. I've seen stories w/thousands of reviews! And i have less than ten...at the moment anyway. Hope you guys weren't exactly disgusted by Fiona's death. I mean, it was a little gory...and the blood and everything. I know, she was a sweet lil' darling but it was crucial to the plot of the story...sorry! And well, if you guys have read everything, all the McKinnons die...so i guess you know where this is going...and this is going to be a bit longer than the other chapters. I need to fit a LOT in here. I don't think anyone will be complaining about that, anyway...ok, so read the story. I like it, despite the bloody stuff. Frui!!   
  
( that was latin for enjoy...i get tired of people sprouting French, you know: mon petit, etc, etc. and we're learning it anyway...it'll make Mr. Smith happy if he ever reads this. Only 4 years of latin now...hmm. And any of my classmates horrified if they read this- " She writes fanfiction?!?!" Okay! Fine, on with the story......:-)  
  
  
Alicia started to twitch uncontrolabally, shaking and sobbing. The sight in front of her was almost too much to bear.   
  
Sean, her only son, was slumped in front of her. The whites of his eyes showed as his eyeballs rolled back and forth. His hands were blackened and blistered. His arms were broken in more than three places. Dark blood dribbled from his mouth onto his shirt, staining it dark red. His legs were a whole different matter. The right leg was almost mutliated beyond recognition. Long slits marked the limb and bits of flesh hung from the blue fabric of his robes. The left leg was terrifyingly slashed from the foot to the groin. White bone showed through the flesh and blood made a puddle around the body. With a gasp, Alicia recognized something else. A knife was clasped in his hand.   
  
" The Imperius Curse, Alicia McKinnon, and an extremely useful spell, I must say," said a soft voice. The full implications of what had happened suddenly hit her.   
  
" Oh!" a soft cry escaped. Alicia slumped to the floor, overcome with emotion. " You made him do this to himself," she whispered.   
  
A chuckling noise was heard.   
  
" Yes, my dear."   
  
A tall man stepped into view. He had a ghastly white face and glowing red eyes, with slits for nostrils like a snake. The unnatural eyes shone with an unearthly light.   
  
" Alicia McKinnon, wife of Brent McKinnon, worker in the Ministry. Division of Magical Defense Against the Dark Arts, I believe? Not as good as an Auror, you know. Your son Sean could have done better," he continued smoothly in a cold and deadly voice.   
  
" He can't," Alicia found herself retaliating roughly. Her voice shook violently. " He can't because you killed him, monster," she accused, looking into his eyes bravely. The man looked mildly impressed.   
  
" And so I did. What a tragedy. Such a young life, lost and never to return. Pity he belonged to the family of a mudblood-lover." He laughed.   
  
Alicia felt burning rage and undeniable anger for this man, who had killed her children and still had the nerve to call her husband names.  
  
" You ignorant tyrant," she spat, standing up. " You say the mudbloods are dirty, but in fact, you are one too, Lord Voldemort." she stated in a mocking tone.  
  
Voldemort's red eyes seemed to glow angrily.   
  
" You called me a mudblood?" he stated mildly. His eyes betrayed his voice, full of anger and scorn.   
  
" There's no such thing as a mudblood, you idiot," Alicia snarled in a venomous tone. " You're a hypocrite and a monster," she drew out her wand and quickly shouted a spell.  
  
" Draconistius!" A beam of golden and blue light shot from her wand and landed on the floor, splintering into many more beams that formed a protective circle around Alicia.   
  
" Scared, Alicia?" whispered Voldemort, stalking around the circle slowly and delibrately.   
  
" No," retorted Alicia, her voice shaking. " You have power but you do not have love. Love is the one thing you will never experiance," she shouted.  
  
Perhaps she imagined it, or otherwise, but she thought she saw a hint of fear in those fearsome red eyes. However, she never had a chance to think about it, for the next moment...  
  
" Avada Kedavra!" Along with a green beam of light came the inevitable rushing sound of invisible death. And that day, the McKinnon family was no more.   
  
*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&*$%&  
  
There ya go. The next part. It's short, I know, but I only wrote it that way because it seemed more dramatic. Ok, the next part will probably be out sometime next week. If I have time to write it. Yeah, I know, it's the end of the year and the evil homework is catching up. Ok, c ya!  



	6. Part 6- the End

Let Me Be- Part 6  
by Lorelai  
  
a/n: Hi, people! This is the last part of Let Me Be......*looks sad* but I had a lotta fun working on this fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it too and here, is the wrapping up of a few loose ends. A huge hug to all of you out there who reviewed and read this! Thanks. Enjoy!  
  
WARNING!: Major gory scenes coming up. Blood and dead bodies. You have been warned. The rating is also PG-13 now!  
  
The day dawned on a gory scene in the McKinnon house. The bodies of Sean and Fiona McKinnon were grotesquely splayed on the kitchen floor. The corpse of Alicia McKinnon was beside those of her children, face down on the ground. The death of Brent McKinnon, which no one save the killer had witnessed, had occurred in the garden, where his body now lay, dismembered and bloodied. His hand still held the hoe limply. Blood thickened and congealed on the grass, blending with the morning dew. Bright daffodils were splattered with traces of dark brown taints, eerily similar to those of blood. The house was silent.   
  
Lily Potter stepped out of thin air with a small pop to land on the grassy lawn. She looked about, expecting some sort of welcome from the McKinnon family, but no one answered her calls. A frown on her pretty face, she poked about the shrubbery in the front garden. She saw some suspicious brown stains in the grass and grew nervous. Hesistantly, her eyes followed the trail of stains to behind a large bush. Almost unwillingly, she pushed aside the shrub and gasped immediately. It was Brent McKinnon, or what was left of him. The tall, good-looking man had been cruelly tortured, Lily saw, through sobs of tears. Still stunned, she tried to brush away more tears. Then, a horrifying thought came to her mind: if Brent had been killed, what had happened to Alica, Sean, and Fiona? Madly, she stumbled out of the bush and ran across the lawn. Unexpectedly, she tripped over a stone and with the wind knocked out of her, she got up slowly. A hand rested on her shoulder. She whirled around to find James with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
" Lil'? What's wrong?" he asked her. She started crying, to his surprise.   
  
" B-brent!! H-he's d-dead," she sobbed in his arms. James was stunned. His close friend of 11 years was dead? He held Lily up and looked into her green eyes. She was telling the truth, he knew. She was crying harder now.   
  
" He's b-beh-hind that b-bush," she stuttered, still weak and hysterical. James took long strides to the shrub and looked behind it. Lily heard a sharp intake of breath and the unmistakeable sounds of crying. She turned around and saw him kneeling over Brent's body. She wiped more tears from her face and helped him away. James' handsome face was crumpled and pained.   
  
" You have to get help!" she whispered to her husband. He nodded. " God knows what happened to Alicia and the kids!" James panicked at this and abruptly Apparated away. Lily stumbled away before he disappeared and into the house. She froze at the sight of the living room. Blood was splattered everywhere. More patches of congealed and dried blood were plastered to the walls. The usually neat room was in a state of disorder, with things scattered and several pieces of furniture knocked over. Lily stepped over the overturned coffee table and wiped away tears at the sight of the blood. Her mind was frantic and thinking. What had happened to Alicia and the kids? She made her way to the kitchen. When she saw what was there, Lily couldn't speak for a whole minute. Her world seemed to turn upside down.  
  
" Holy..." she whispered softly. She couldn't finish her sentence. What she saw was too much for her eyes. She couldn't tear her gaze away from the horrifying sight. Fiona, Sean, and Alicia's bodies all lay on the floor, crushed amid a sea of thickening blood. Alicia's body was untouched but coated in the dark red liquid. Fiona's body was badly mutliated and so was Sean's. Lily could barely recognize Fiona's stubby arm, scarred and sliced to ribbons. A lump rose in her throat and she cried helplessly. She slumped to a small ball on the ground. One more glance at the bodies was too much. Lily threw up on the carpet and she cried more.   
  
A few minutes later, although it seemed like an hour to Lily, James arrived with Professor Dumbledore, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, two of their school friends. She had explained the gruesome discovery to them and fainted on the couch. James had stayed with her and carried her outside, Disapparating to the gates of Hogwarts Castle. Lily awoke on the carriage ride up. Through her muddled thoughts and ideas, she suddenly remembered something.  
  
" Harry," she murmured and stirred. " Harry, James. Where's Harry?" James was struck. Suppose the same person who had killed the McKinnons had also killed or harmed Harry? He immediately left after entrusting Lily to Madame Pomfrey, the nurse. He returned to the McKinnon house and found Sirius cuddling a sleeping Harry in his arms.   
  
" We found him in a crib upstairs with a powerful sleeping charm on him. Alicia also put a good concealation and protection charm. The best after the Fidelius Charm." Sirius explained to a relieved James.   
  
James sat down on the couch, holding his head in his hands. " God, what is this?" He sobbed. " How could anyone do this to children, for God's sake? Children!" Sirius patted his friend on the shoulder sympathetically and turned away as a tear slid out of his own eye. The McKinnons had been close friends with the Blacks and Potters. The two friends were disrupted when Dumbledore and Lupin came into the room.  
  
" James, you and Lily are moving." He stated firmly the second he entered the room. " There is no time to lose." He cast a glance to Lupin. Lupin nodded and left. Dumbledore proceeded to explain. " Arabella Figg is a powerful and skillful witch. She lives near your sister-in-law," James wrinkled his nose.   
  
" Petunia and Vernon?" He inquired distainfully. Dumbledore nodded. " And she has a small secluded house in Godric's Hollow. You should be safe there. And it's a nice place, as well. I'm afraid you cannot go back to The Nest," he said, naming the Potters' home where Voldemort attacked them. " After you left, anything could have happened to the objects you left. There is no way of knowing what kind of dark magic spells have been placed on them, if any," Dumbledore finished. James nodded in resignment.   
  
" Let's go," With a final glance at the ravaged McKinnon house, James Apparated. What no one saw was the tear in his eye as he whispered a phrase. " Rest in peace," he whispered and disappeared.  
  
Two days later, the McKinnons were mourned and buried at a funeral service. The Potters did not attend. Whispers circulated but Dumbledore curteously explained that they had said their blessings and prayers in private. Meanwhile, the Potters were starting a new life of their own.   
  
" Will we ever be safe?" was the question on Lily's lips as they lied in bed together. She felt unfamiliar in the small, dark house, but Jame's reassuring voice came. " Of course, Lil'," he told her. " One day, we'll be safe. And so will little Harry," James turned over and slept, but Lily stayed awake. Through the window of the room, she could see the bright full moon. Although it was a spectacular sight, she felt sorry for Remus. She smiled and walked to the window, sitting down in a wicker rocking chair. A breeze blew past Lily's nightdress as she opened the window and sat staring out into the sky. Hundreds of amazingly bright stars shone in the sky. As she gazed at the moon some more, she remembered a Muggle song she had read when she was a child about the beauty of the moon and dancing in the moonlight. In a whisper, she began to sing it:  
  
" Beckoning to me from the sky,   
Hung a milky, silver sphere.  
Inviting me to come and play,  
To share the world I hold so dear.  
  
Under the glow of the stars,  
I step and prance in joyful rapture.  
Sleeping waters reflect light from the moon,  
Radiating delight that I capture.  
  
Stellar flames light up my face,   
Showing all my pleasure and bliss,  
As I float in ecstasy,  
Savoring a sweet and gentle kiss.  
  
Veiled in the sheer silver light,  
I stand looking at the universe,  
And marvel that such beauty can be,  
Seen and viewed from the Earth.  
  
As I drift off to a restful slumber,  
I open my eyes for one last look,  
At the curtains of night that slowly close,  
Like the scenes from a storybook.  
  
And my eyes close gratefully,  
As the celestial glow in the sky,   
Bids me farewell for another night,  
Then, in calm and peaceful silence I lie."  
  
When she finished singing the song, she went back to bed and after murmuring a quick prayer for the McKinnons, she fell asleep quickly.   
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Meanwhile, Harry Potter was waking up from a strange, yet soothing dream. A woman had been singing a soft, lilting song. The haunting and sweet melody still lingered in his dream. He didn't know what it was about, yet he felt calm and happy somehow. Then, unaware he was doing so, he looked out the window of the cupboard and saw the large, full moon. He smiled and fell back to sleep. Somewhere, a woman began to sing again...  
  
" Beckoning to me from the sky......"  
  
THE END  
  
a/n: Okies, people. that was the end of this story, and no prequels or sequels. It's too hard. And in case anyone's wondering about that so-called 'song' about the moon that Lily sang, it's a poem by... ...me!! Yes, your faithful HP fanfic die-hard author is also a poetry nut. Until next time, adieu!  
  
Lorelai 


End file.
